


I Wouldn't Change It, Even If I Could

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, but fuck it here it be, during the wizarding war, lil drabble, p sure this is my first darry fic, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip, war convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Harry laughs bitter and just an edge manic as he presses the palms of his hands against his eyes, his glasses pushed in to his messy hair. Stars danced in front of his eyes as he blinked the darkness away. “I don't- I don't know what I'm doing any more.”Draco hums, ever patient with the smaller wizard, unable to meet his eyes.





	

\---

Harry laughs bitter and just an edge manic as he presses the palms of his hands against his eyes, his glasses pushed in to his messy hair. Stars danced in front of his eyes as he blinked the darkness away. “I don't- I don't know what I'm doing any more.”

Draco hums, ever patient with the smaller wizard, unable to meet his eyes. “We're at war, in the middle of our futures. Does anyone know what they're doing any more.”

Harry laughs, a little bitter and a little hysterical, “You're right.” he tells the blond.

Draco smiles, small and tight his lips a pale line as he tries to gain some familiar footing in their conversation, “Of course I am.”

They sat for a moment, side by side with their hands almost touching. The silence was familiar and almost comfortable where it fell between them.

“Do you ever regret anything?” Draco asked, eyes far away and a few minute trembles racking his body as he thinks back.

“Anything?” Harry asks, voice hours and shoulders slumped.

Draco hums in agreement, “Him? Me? Them?”

Harry pauses, slides his hand so his fingertips press against Draco's pale skin. The green eyed wizard watches as the blond shakes himself from his thoughts, still thoughtful but less distant, less _lost._

“Would it change anything if I did?”

\---

 


End file.
